Dr Mouse and Mr Hyde
by GusCGC
Summary: A version of "Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Mouse". Reviews, please!


Author's note: Trying hard, again. It's hard to make a story with sense with these two so stay put, fellas.

Tom and Jerry belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>1. One Sip<strong>

Tom was quite crossed. That was nothing unusual but today was special. It was milk-day and he had spent almost all morning trying to keep that nuisance called Jerry away from his bowl. Nothing worked, nothing was enough to stop that rodent. That rodent was asking for some beating! But Jerry always avoided him, tricked him or something else. Tom was at the end of his rope. He glanced towards his bowl.

If only he could get rid of that mouse. A gun, a rope, poison... Wait. Poison? Hold your whiskers. Perhaps it wasn´t such a bad idea after all. It was true he had never tried something like that but, what the heck? Tom made sure that Jerry was busy finding some cheese in the cupboard and then head for a small room where he kept all the poisons and cleaning powder. This was his chance to get rid of that mouse FOREVER! (Ok, there is echo in here!) Ehm. He started mixing the ingredients carefully with a growing grin of evil. The cat grabbed the spoon and mixed everything, glancing with a bit of horror to the remains of the tool when he was done. But then he smiled. Perfect. Hu? A fly landed on a side of the bowl, had a sip and then felt dead (Too much for him). Well, well, looks like it does work!

He grabbed it, holding it still when it started bubbling, exploding and sparkling furiously. Tom was only worried that Jerry might noticed by the taste. But it was worth trying!

XXXXXX

Jerry was joyful! He was having a great time stealing the milk from his nemesis over and over. Perhaps, he could just drop it until next day. Naaww! He was enjoying himself too much to stop it. And speaking of Tom, where was he? Jerry looked around the house but found nothing. Was that cat sleeping or what?

After a while, a soft gentle smell reached his nostrils. The mouse suddenly felt hungry again and eager to piss that lazy bum again. If that white milk was near his hole, Jerry could have a quick sip.

First thing to do before leaving, was to have a safety peek. No cat in sight. Some tip-toe towards the prize and a quick glance do the trick. The coast is clear and the milk in target! Without second thoughts, he ran towards it, ready to have a long sip when something tickled his mind. That was far too easy. Tom wouldn't just leave his milk here. Hmm.

Jerry looked around again. Nothing. He smelled the bowl but no strange smells came to him so the mouse decided to have a taste. The index finger entered the white liquid and went towards his mouth. Jerry's heart stopped dead...

That milk tasted like heaven! He had never tried something so tasty in his life! Why was he pondering so hard about it, when it was clear that that milk was just milk and tasted like... Oh, by all the cheese! Jerry sunk my head unto the white liquid and drank it with a big smile. When he felt full, he licked his lips with a smile! Yes, it was worth it! And Tom thinking he could never had a taste.

Silly kitty! Jerry started to walk towards his hole. The mouse had his eyes closed in joy and didn't saw the leg of a chair so before he could prevent it, bonk! Jerry crashed into the thing. What a silly way to snap out of it. Hu! 'Hiccup!' Wow! That was unexpected. Well, at least he was still as happy as ever. Maybe too happy. His head felt heavy. The happy feeling just got bigger and bigger as he started to feel light-headed. Jerry thought he was just feeling a little drowsy from the milk, but was far from knowing what really was happening inside him. Slowly but without Jerry noticing, a strange euphoria began to take over his mind as if he was suddenly drunk. 'Hiccup!' again? 'Hiccup!' all Jerry could do was... 'Hiccup- hiccup- hiccup-hiccup –hiccup' the rodent decided then to calm down and so, he breathed in and let it out. 'Hiccup!' Ok, that was such a warm up. 'Hiccup... hiccup... Hicupp' Ok, no good. 'Hiccup... hiccup... Hicupp...Squea... Hiccup!" what was happening to Jerry?. Hicupp...Squea... Hiccup' then, something inside him exploded. The pain became unbearable and he gasped in pain falling into the ground and passing out. A trick! He should have known! Was he going to die? Was Tom going to eat him? He didn´t know. But somewhere in his mind, all his soul blessed that holy tasted milk.

Tom came out of his hideout and glanced at the "corpse" of Jerry. Finally! He had gotten rid of that pesky rodent once and for all! Huhuhuhuhu!

XXXX

Jerry was pondering over and over. _I´m dead, I´m dead, I´m dead. _All around him was dark and the world around him was becoming numb when suddenly, again, the explosions inside of him and getting more and more bigger. What was happening? Was he going to die in a horrible way? What was going on?

Then his whole body stretched itself. As if it no longer followed his commands. His chest rose and his head became a huge fireworks display while his body was exploding, changing, shifting, enlarging. The mouse opened his eyes and found himself standing up and feeling as his muscles itching. Jerry felt real dizzy and decided to head home. Bonk! Great! Now, what the...? Hu? He was too tall for hole hole. That was weird. The mouse did it to fit his size and... 'Hiccup!' his body felt weird. Jerry looked down and saw in amazement that he had grew. Normally, he's just two inches tall but then, he was now eight inches tall. But how could that be? Hu? Tom had just spotted him and seemed please with the change. Now the mouse had to be slower and easier to catch. Jerry ran like the wind but it was hard to hide with his new size so it didn't took long before the cat grabbed the mouse's tail. Jerry ran and ran until, the cat let go of the tail actually hitting the rodent. His body started to shake and explode in a strange way while Jerry could only do one thing. 'HICCUP!' before Tom's eyes, the mouse began to grow until he was ten inches tall. Jerry was speechless but that wasn't all. His skin feels itchy and after some minutes, his fur goes on changing its colour, from green to red with all kinds of spots. Oh, dear! He feels something bubbling inside his stomach and his skin goes from white to green, from pink to emerald and blue checkers. No, he's now blue! Nope, he's rainbow-coloured! None, it's pink. Tom got fed up with the show, grabbed him from the tail. Before Jerry could grow more, he drop the mouse inside his mouth.

Jerry thought this was the end for him when it suddenly began to happen. The cat's belly began to flash in the same colours as the mouse who began to feel the strange euphoria once more. Each change of tone, made the rodent laugh like a mad man while his whole body began to morph. With each burst, he was getting more swell up, like a balloon. One minute after, Jerry was 20 inches tall. Two minutes, one foot tall. Five minutes, two foot tall. Tom couldn't move with such big stomach. Ten minutes, the mouse was four feet tall and getting bigger. The poor cat didn't know what to do so he tried everything to get him out of his stomach. He went to the garden and started to drink water like crazy until he looked like a giant pear. It was then when he was finally able to get Jerry out but much to his dismay, the mouse was now six feet tall globe. Tom didn't know what to do.

In seconds, the mouse was getting bigger: Twelve inches tall, sixteen feet, seventeen, eighteen… 'Hiccup!' all Jerry could do was... 'Hiccup- hiccup- hiccup-hiccup –hiccup... Hiccup... hiccup... Hicupp! Hiccup... hiccup... Hicupp...Squea... Hiccup! Hicupp...Squea... Hiccup!' Twenty feet tall! Wow, now Jerry was bigger than the house. 'Hiccup!' Fifty feet tall! Tom passed away and didn't saw the mouse acting strange. His inner parts began to snarl and move uneasily like an old washing machine, it also expand and cramp before a explosion took place. BANG! Jerry was back to his normal size again and he was thankful for that so he ran back to his dear home, not knowing that that was just the beginning of his nightmare.


End file.
